Camisetas
by Tanis Barca
Summary: No hay nada más erótico que intercambiarse las camisetas después de un partido, ¿verdad? Holanda/España drabble. Basado en el Mundial 2010. Regalo para nekoi, desde Meanwhile, in the Netherlands's Tumblr.


****Disclaimer:** **_Hetalia Axis Power_ pertenece a _Hidekaz Himaruya_

**Advertencias: **Intento de comedia, leve angst y fluff. General, football.

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar. Era el partido definitivo, el último.<p>

Holanda salió al campo junto al resto del equipo, relumbrando como un faro naranja. No muy lejos de él, España hacía lo mismo, sonriendo y animando a todos sus jugadores. Escucharían el himno de cada uno e irían al banquillo, a sentir de cerca toda la emoción del partido. Cuando ambos se encontraron cara a cara, España sonreía optimista, tendiéndole la mano en señal de deportividad. Holanda suspiró y se sonrió de lado, tomándosela, fuerte y firme.

—Que gane el mejor. — canturreó España, soltándolo. Habría preferido hacer algo más que estrecharle sólo la mano pero había mucha gente delante y un abrazo no era lo correcto. Tendría que conformarse y esperar al final del partido.

—O algo… — murmuró Holanda una vez estuvo al lado del entrenador del equipo holandés. Este le apretó el hombro mirando hacia el campo, seguro de si mismo.

Sonó el silbato y ambos, tanto España como Holanda, contuvieron el aliento.

* * *

><p>No existía nada más delicioso que el sonido del éxito, ni siquiera el más exquisito de los chocolates, la más fresca cerveza o la más dulce hierba. Nada era comparado a los vítores, al triunfo. No era un sueño, la gente estaba por completo alborozada, fuera de si, contenta. Lloraban todos, algunos incluso abrazaban a los desconocidos en las grandas, los más atrevidos incluso los besaban. Flotaba el confeti y tronaban las vuvuzelas. Era un sonido radiante y maravilloso.<p>

Pero todo aquello no era por él. No brillaba el color naranja, sino el rojo. Y en medio de todo ese color rojo brillaba él, brillaba España. Radiante, feliz, realmente feliz. Debería alegrarse por él y de hecho lo hae, muy en el fondo. Perder dolía, claro que sí. Pero era segundo, eso era mejor que nada. Además, no es como si no pudiera volver a intentarlo otra vez.

Silencioso, aceptó con deportividad su derrota.

Caminaba por el pasillo de vuelta al vestuario. Ya había visto a los demás e incluso su hermana le había abrazado, consolándole diciendo que habían jugado muy bien. Igual Alemania, con quien compartía la animadversión hacia el pulpo que había adivinado todos los resultados del Mundial.

— ¡Holanda! ¡Ey, Holanda!

Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando la voz de España le golpeó en la sien, justo antes de que él mismo llegara correteando y saltara hacia él, enganchándose de su cuello. Cayeron los dos al suelo, España a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Holanda.

— Maldito idiota — refunfuñó Holanda, casi sonrojado, al verse de bruces con España encima.

España soltó una carcajada y se movió, levantándose y ayudando a Holanda a hacerlo. Una vez que estuvieron los dos de pie, tardaron un poco en soltarse, aunque finalmente lo hicieron. Todavía se oía el barullo de afuera, verdaderos temblores de entusiasmo. Pero ellos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose, tanteando los sentimientos superficiales con los ojos. España ya sólo esbozaba una sonrisa tenue.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

Probablemente era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. De hecho, había sido Bélgica la que le había dicho a España que Holanda estaba un poco deprimido por el resultado. Y claro, había ido corriendo a buscarlo. Nadie debería estar deprimido, ganase o perdiese, lo importante era divertirse y España se lo había pasado bien con él, a pesar del juego "sucio". Holanda, sin embargo, no estaba enfadado. No por eso y no con él. Ya no, nunca más.

—No, sólo… frustrado, quizá. — Holanda se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando. — Felicidades, supongo.

España sonrió un poco más y se acercó, no despacio pero tampoco rápido. Y Holanda no hizo nada para detenerlo, porque estaba aun algo atontado. Ni siquiera se tensó cuando España le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyando la frente en su pecho.

—Gracias. — le oyó decir, a lo que él sólo acertó a acariciarle el pelo, torpe. —Tenía miedo… ya sabes. — de que realmente se hubiese enfadado y ahora le odiase otra vez.

Holanda chasqueó la lengua y pasó abrazarlo un poco mejor, sonrojándose ligeramente y haciendo como que no le da importancia. De pronto España levantó la cabeza y le miró, sonriendo otra vez.

— ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! — se separó de Holanda y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta. Las mejillas de Holanda ardieron.

— ¡¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo?

España lo miró, tendiéndole su camiseta, sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo.

—Los jugadores ya se las han intercambiado, faltamos nosotros. — el corazón de Holanda recuperó gradualmente su tranquilidad normal. Por un momento había pensado otra cosa aunque no negaba que estaba tardando en reaccionar por culpa de la visión medio desnuda de España. Maldito. —Va, te la regalo.

Holanda chistó y comenzó a quitarse la suya, quizá algo avergonzado. Le medio lanzó la camiseta naranja, tomando la roja a cambio, suspirando. España la recibió feliz y se la puso, como si fuera un regalo de Navidad. No le importaba que le quedase grande. Después miró a Holanda, inocentemente y feliz.

—Se supone que te tienes que poner la mía ~ — canturreó España. — Aunque si prefieres quedarte así, a mí no me importa.

Lo dijo con un tono tan pícaro que Holanda, sonrojado y ceñudo, hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos para colocarse la camiseta de España. El resultado fue más que obvio.

Gran parte de los demás países estaban esperándolos afuera cuando ellos salieron a la calle. Al verlos caminar uno al lado del otro, no pudieron evitar apreciar el contraste. España flotando dentro de la camiseta holandesa y Holanda embutido en la roja de la selección española. Ocupados con algunas risitas por aquel cuadro tan extravagante, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de lo real.

Iban tomados de la mano.


End file.
